In general, a mixer is an apparatus for dispersing, agitating, or mixing contents input into a container, and is capable of uniformly mixing various contents including food, medicine, and electronic materials by using a device installed on a motor, thereby being widely used for household and industrial fields.
Such a mixer includes a motor converting electric energy into mechanical energy, and an impeller performing rotary motion by the converted mechanical energy. The impeller has blades contacting contents, and thus can mix contents such as liquid, slurry, and solid by controlling the speed of rotary motion.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a related art impeller mixer includes one or two high-speed rotating impellers 10 which are smaller in size than a container, to thereby reduce dispersion efficiency of raw materials. Moreover, it is difficult to disperse raw materials when the raw materials are input at once, so that the raw materials should be divided and input in sequence, which requires a long processing time.